


Block by Block (We'll Find Our Way)

by Nyx93



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU- dimension traveling, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Im still working on the tags please forgive me, Implied Relationships, M/M, Maybe (?), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Forgive me, They are stuck in Minecraft; like the actual game, as do i, fantasy au (sorta??), i dont know where i'm going with this story, platonic, these boys need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: “Dude, we’re in the game!”“Of course we are.”---Follow these boy's story as they try to overcome their hardest Minecraft Challenge; beating the game, while IN the game. Everything is so confusing and-wait is that cow square? That looks so unnatural, dude. Neither of these guys are sure what happened or how, but what they do know its that they have eachother.Or: Minecraft, but We're In the Game.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	1. 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for clicking on this story. I've always loved the idea of a 'fish out of water' story when it came to things like this, and I'm glad I can finally put those ideas into words. This story will be multiple chapters, though I'm not sure exactly how many. Please don't harass/target Dream and George, I really love and respect their content; and this story is merely for entertainment purposes only. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

George went to bed at 3 in the morning.

That wasn’t unusual for him in the slightest, as he usually stayed up late, either because of streaming, or because he was talking to his American friends. He normally wouldn’t hesitate to stay up longer, but George’s body seemed extra set on betraying him tonight.

After a semi-uneventful survival stream with Dream, lasting a total of five hours, George decided to call it a night, which Dream agreed to.

“You never go to bed this early Dream.” George said aloud, taking notice of his friend’s slight tiredness in his voice. “Are you feeling alright?”

They had since ended the stream, so neither of them had to be worried about sounding too sincere, because God forbid any genuine private discussion ends up in a cheesy compilation video. (If the fans freaked over ‘scripted’ fanservice, who knows how they’d react to something real.)

“Yeah, i’m good. Just a bit tired, I had to wake up early to take Patches to the vet. So that may be it.” Dream admitted into his microphone, a heavy sigh escaping from his lips. 

George cooed, initially wanting it to sound like a tease, but ended up being laced with true concern. “Patches? Are they alright?”

“Yeah, it was just a routine check up. I’m glad to see you care more about my cat than me.” Dream pouted, his facial expression of poutiness expertly translated from his words.

“Aw Dream.” George began, and Dream perked up a bit. Was George actually going to be serious, and not turn his misery into a joke?

“Of course I care more about Patches than you.” Ah nope, looks like they were back to jokes.

“I hope you’ll have fun collabing and making videos with my cat then.” Dream pouted, and George let out a long, loud laugh. It was a bit weird for George to suddenly hear noise in his room at three am (especially coming from him), but he digressed.

“Well, I won’t take up any more of your time, sleepy baby. Go to bed, then we can start recording for your video tomorrow.” George sniffed, a genuine undertone hidden in his teasing remarks.

“You can take up all of my time, whenever you want.” Dream said quietly, facing his mouth away from his mic to prevent it from picking up his voice.

Unfortunately for him, it seems George heard anyway. “Yeah, okay.” The British boy dismissed, brushing off the comment as nothing more than another playful exchange. “Go to bed, Dream.”

“Night.” Dream closed, and waited for a response. The only thing that came was the robotic call voice saying ‘user disconnected’. He tried not to feel too disappointed, insisting that George must have been much more tired than he let on.

Dream shut off his computer, and got ready for bed, slipping into his pajamas (which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and old shorts) all while avoiding tripping over his cat. After a bit of time, his eyes grew more and more heavy, and eventually tucked himself into bed. 

Dream laid down quietly, listening to the sound of nothingness filling his room, as he stared up at the ceiling. His thoughts blurred into nothingness, and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

\---

The first thing that came to Dream’s mind was that his body was incredibly stiff, as though he had been sleeping on the ground the entire night. It was also super bright, considering Dream was sure he closed the blinds to prevent being woken up from the harsh morning sunlight.

The second thing that Dream noticed was that he was not laying down in his bed. He was really confused when he went to brush his hand on his mattress only to feel blades of grass between his fingers. 

With a confused, tired sigh, Dream sat up, his brain still fuzzy from his long sleep. After a few short seconds, his brain kicked itself into gear, and Dream finally became aware of the situation around him.

He was not in his bed, nor was he even in his room. He was outside, the sun shining just above the horizon, the square clouds decorating the sky above him.

_Wait, square clouds?_

Dream swirled his head around, quickly surveying his surroundings. He was in a grassy area of sorts, with a large area of trees not too far behind him. Squares leaves decorated the unnaturally shaped tree, as the trunk was rooted into the geometrical ground below him.

_What was going on?_

Dream got to his feet, his eyes still getting adjusted to the strange dimensional world in front of him. A strange thought made its way to the front of Dream’s, and despite its impossibility, it was the only answer he could come up with.

“I’m in Minecraft.” 

\---

Despite all the crazy thoughts and survival instincts filling his head at the same time, Dream pushed them away, taking a deep breath to avoid getting overwhelmed.

“Okay…” The man began, speaking to himself as though he were merely recording a video. “This is Minecraft. The first thing I should do is gather some wood.” Dream began walking towards the oak trees behind him, stating the obvious to himself.

He stood in front of the tree before him, unsure of what to do. Normally, while playing Minecraft, he would simply hold down a button to chop down the tree for resources. But nothing about his current situation was normal. Dream looked down, to see his normal hands in lieu of block arms, which he wasn't entirely sure he was thankful for.

Hesitantly, he held his closed fist out to the tree, and swung, as though he was knocking on a door. Preparing to flinch in pain, Dream was surprised when the pain didn't arrive. He continued knocking his fist against the tree trunk, and to his surprise, he could see it breaking; little dark speck flying off the wood with each strike of his fist. 

Dream let out an incredulous laugh, as the piece of wood he had been copping broke, and in its place fell a small, condensed long, no bigger than the size of a fruit. He picked it up, and the block folded flat in his hand like a playing card.

With newfound determination, Dream grinned, licking his lips as he continued knocking down the remains of the (now floating) tree. 

After a bit of time, he had enough wood to begin crafting. Trying something out, he put a wooden log in his hand, and tapped the block with his other hand. Instantly, the log disappeared, and in its place were four oak planks. 

Dream smiled victoriously, as another idea popped into his head. Knowing he now had to make a crafting table, he placed four of the newly made wooden planks on the ground in a square formation, as though he were opening up his crafting tool in his inventory. 

And just like that, poof; a crafting table appeared on the ground at his feet, ready to be placed down and used. Dream picked up the crafting table (at this point acting just like a dropped item, and moved it into his hand, placing the still tiny workbench down on the ground.

As the table hit the ground, it grew in size to nearly half of Dream’s height; open for him to use and create anything he desired.

_Oh yeah, now he was getting somewhere._

\---  
After a bit of crafting, Dream sported a new wooden pickaxe and sword, hoping to find someplace to get an upgrade as he traversed his ‘spawn point’ looking for any possible cave openings.

He smiled to himself, allowing for his guard to lower. _I might actually be able to do this, I can survive._ In retrospect, he had no idea how he was going to leave this place, and go back to his normal world, but that was a problem for another day.

Today’s objective was just to survive. 

Ir was already close to mid-day and Dream continued through the grassy plains, killing any animals he found along the way. At first, he thought the world was going by ‘game’ time, which came out to about 20 minutes of daylight, but the sun was moving too slow. However, the day was going by too fast to be following ‘real’ time as well. 

Just the thought of telling time in a world he didn't know was real or not was enough to give Dream a headache. 

Dream took notice of the environment around him, which slowly shifted from a grassy plains biome into a savannah biome. This was good, maybe he could find a savannah village and loot the place of its resources, just like a speedrun.

Instead of finding a savannah village though, he found something much stranger. At first, Dream didn’t take notice; he figured it was just a darker patch of grass. But, as he got closer, he could clearly make out the shape of a body, laying on its side in the dirt.

Curious, but cautious, Dream pulled out his wooden sword, being very careful as not to disturb the thing in the grass. The closer Dream got, the more humanoid the figure became, until he could very well make out that there was indeed a person laying in the grass.

This person, unlike everything else (and himself) was not square. The person seemed so real, as though, from his own world. Dream finally got so close to the person that he was practically towering over them, his figure casting a shadow on the person’s body.

Dream nudged the person with his foot, muttering quietly to himself in case the person was hostile. Instead of attacking, the person rolled over on their back, their face now fully visible in the natural light of day. 

It was so shocking to see something familiar, something so _raw_ , that Dream tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground next to the person.

“What the-” The newcomer cursed, scrambling away from Dream, now on the ground with a faceful of dirt.

“Who are you? Where am I?” They asked, and Dream took some relief in knowing that the person was just as confused as he was. Dream pushed himself off the ground, and locked eyes with the person. 

Dream’s green eyes bore into the person’s brown ones, and a wide, genuine smile stretched its way across his face. He recognized that person anywhere.

“George! It’s me, _Dream_!”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream didn't expect to come across an attractive boy the middle of a grassy field. And George didn't expect to be woken up to a shoe nudging him out of his sleep. Well, in life, they say to expect the unexpected. Questions are asked (with answers unknown), and George is given a quick tutorial on everything he's missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter to this story; one chapter that's a bit longer than the first. This chapter, we follow a certain british boy who's just as confused as his friend is. That doesn't stop him from asking alot of questions though. Some questions he'd be better off not knowing the answer to. Please don't harass/target Dream and George, I really love and respect their content; and this story is merely for entertainment purposes only. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

George didn’t like being woken up by a kick, and he certainly didn't like waking up in an unknown place either. His eyes opened slowly, his sight still blurry from his sleep, a very unfocused figure standing over him.

The first thing that came to George’s mind was holy shit I’ve been kidnapped, which may have been a stretch, but was far more probable than the truth of his situation.

George scrambled away from the person above him, blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus his eyes. The person above him must have been as startled as George was, because they had suddenly planted their face into the ground (which George could only assume was an accident).

“What the-” George began, his heart leaping out of his chest, adrenaline pumping through his body. The mysterious man peeled himself away from the ground, and gave George a strange look. 

The man didn’t look familiar, but there was a vibe of familiarness that radiated off of his body. George pushed those thoughts away for now, and allowed his voice to finally work again.

“Who are you? Where am I?” George asked, holding onto the off chance that this stranger would answer his questions (if he even knew the answers).   
The man didn't answer right away, but instead, let a small grin grow on his face. The grin wasn’t one of malice, or insanity, but relief, and recognition. Maybe this person was simply another victim in the situation. The vibe of familiarity flooded Geroge’s surroundings once again, as the man opened his mouth.

“George!” The man grinned, approaching closer to him. The voice coming out of his mouth sounded scarily familiar to George, who unconsciously raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“It’s me, Dream!”

If George wasn’t close to fainting before, he certainly was now. The voice flipped a switch in his brain, but the fact that it was coming out of a real person and not a computer screen didn’t compute to George. Nevertheless, he crawled forward slightly   
.  
“Dream? Like, _Dream_ Dream?” The moment the question left his lips, George realized how stupid it sounded. 

Apparently, Dream noticed that too. “What’s that supposed to mean, you idiot? How many other handsome men named Dream do you know?”

“None, apparently.” George responded, making sure to lighten his tone of voice to make sure Dream knew he was joking. He brushed himself off, and made his way to his feet.

In reality, George could say with clarity that Dream was indeed quite attractive. His light colored hair, tan skin, and overall physique complimented each other quite nicely. (George could make no comment on the color of Dream’s hair and eyes, because everything he was was some variation of yellow, white or blue). 

Dream smirked, also pulling himself off the floor. “Gee, thanks.” He said sarcastically. “And people wonder why I don’t do a face reveal.”

George was about to comment, when he took a look around. Nevermind Dream’s appearance, he wasn’t even sure where they were. George had to tackle one thing at a time, and the first thing was finding the answer to one question;

“What the fuck?”

Dream sighed, as though he hadn’t been expecting anything else. George looked around, his head practically swiveling a full 360 degrees. Everything was so geometric looking, and he couldn’t be sure if it was actually how it looked, or if it was because his vision was still a little unfocused.

“Okay, dude, I’m going to say something a bit crazy, so just bear with me.” Dream answered, waving his hands down as though he were trying to calm down a wild animal. 

George nodded silently, eager to get some answers to his thousands of questions racing through his head. 

“I think, right now, we’re in Minecraft.” Dream proposed, more as a statement of fact rather than a prediction. George opened his mouth to retaliate dismissively on how that was impossible, but slowly, all the puzzle pieces began fitting into place.

“Oh my god.” George could only mutter, his hand creeping its way up to his mouth in shock. His vision wasn’t messed up, everything was just square. The sun, the clouds, the ground, _everything_.

“Dude, we’re in the game!”

“Of course we are.”

\---

After a quick tutorial from Dream, the two were off, searching and scanning the savannah horizon for any sort of village. George was starting to get uncomfortably warm, which shocked him because _he shouldn’t even be feeling anything_ , much less temperature. 

Dream hummed an upbeat tune to himself, a wooden sword slung over his shoulder. It wasn’t so much the musical noise that bothered George, it was more the annoying, persistent tone that Dream carried around with him.

“How could you possibly be happy about this right now?” George asked, his body slumped forward, trying to shield his face from the hot midday sun. He glanced over at his partner, who was smiling like they did this every day.

“Well, I’m not happy per say, but there’s no use in moping about while we do nothing.” Dream responded, tilting his head slightly as though the question had triggered him into deep thought.

“But how are you calm? We’re trapped in a video game, we don't know how to get out, and we’re just wandering around aimlessly. I have so many questions, like. How did we get here? How do we get out? Can we get injured? Can-”

His panicked questions were interrupted by Dream, who oh-so rudely clapped his hand over George’s mouth. It did nothing to stop the words physically, but the sudden slap to George’s face ended his spiral of questions.

“Rude.” George mumbled, pulling his friend's hand away from his face, He gave Dream a glare, as his friend had a far away expression on his face. Had one of his questions triggered something in Dream, had he just been pretending to be carefree?

But just as soon as he expression came, it disappeared, as though it had never existed in the first place. A grin reappeared on Dream’s face, as he motioned his arm towards the land in front of him. 

“Look! A village!” Dream’s called out, his eyes glued in front of him. His claim seemed more like a tactic to change the subject of conversation away from Georges nihilistic questions.

The British boy squinted, as his eyes scanned the horizon. “I don't see anything.” George scoffed, figuring it to be some sort of lame prank on Dream’s part.

“No, don't you see? There it is, I can see the church from here!” Dream insisted, his facial expression lighting up by the second. 

“Maybe you have a higher render distance than I do.” George joked under his breath. Dream dismissed him, and grabbed his hand quickly. 

“C’mon, let’s go see if they have a blacksmith we can loot!”

\--- 

The village did indeed have a blacksmith, ready and prepared for the looting of two boys trapped together. There was an exceptional chest inside, to say the least. Two iron boots, one obsidian block, two pieces of bread, and three iron ingots were spread out in the chest, as the two men scrambled to grab as much as they could. 

Dream has grabbed a single piece of bread and the three iron ingots. George, who had been hip-checked on his way through the door, had come in a second later, and scooped up everything else (which included two pairs of boots, but it served Dream right for being a cheater).

“Hey, you took both boots. Give me a pair.” Dream complained, quickly munching on the loaf of bread he had found. 

George held one pair of boots closely towards his chest as he put the other ones on. They fit surprisingly well, and there was a clear weight difference in the iron material. “No, you shouldn’t have hit me on the way to the village, then.”

“C’mon Georgie, look at me. I’ve got nothing.” Dream complained, guestering to himself as the two of them made their way out of the blacksmith building. “It’s like I’m naked.”

George spared a quick glance at Dream, who, despite his claims, was not naked. He was wearing the clothes that (George presumed) he had gone to bed in, and while they didn't provide much warmth or protection, it was still better than nothing.

After a bit more complaining, George let out a reluctant sigh, and finally agreed to hand over the extra set of boots. “It’s not like I can do anything with them anyway.”

George handed over the boots to Dream, which also fit on his feet surprisingly well. However, the heavy material made it weird to walk in, almost like wearing heavy roller skates. (Minus the wheels, of course). 

“Looks like it's starting to get dark. We should probably sleep in one of the house so mobs dont spawn.” George offered, to which his friend nodded and hummed in agreement.

“How do you think that would work, anyway?” Dream asked, as the sun began to set over the horizon. “Like, with mobs and stuff. What happens if we die in the game, or get injured?” 

George shivered in response, his mind wandering back to the time he shocked himself everytime he took damage in the game. It made for a great video, but not so much a great experience. And if that was only a fraction of the pain…

“Let’s hope we don't find out.” The British man responded simply, as the duo continued walking along the village path. They eventually spotted a large house with two beds, a perfect temporary home for two tired adventurers.

Dream got inside, holding the door open for George and closing it behind him. There were no villagers in the house at the moment, which George found himself thankful for. He didn't want to have to spend the night with a villager towering over him, angry at the random wanderers who had taken their bed. 

As soon as George sat down on the soft, white bed, his head became incredibly heavy, and his mind was clouded with nothing but the thought of sleep. He laid down almost immediately, not even bothering to pull the sheets over him.

“What are you doing, Dream? Get into bed.” George mumbled, as he heard his friend moving different items around inside the house. 

“Just give me a sec, I want to move the bed somewhere else.” Dream huffed, pushing his bed closer and closer to George’s. Too late did George realize what was happening, as Dream finally let the bed settle directly next to him.

“Now our beds are placed next to each other!” Dream declared, as though that tiny detail would allow for all their worries to disappear.

“Less talk, more sleep. We don't want any mobs spawning.” George mumbled aloud, turning his body to face away from Dream and towards the wall. He couldn't believe how tired he was, they hadn't even been traveling for that long, though Geoge wouldn't be surprised if instant sleep and drowsiness was just a part of the game’s design mechanics.

“Yeah, you’re right.” George heard Dream’s voice say, followed by the sound of a body falling onto the blankets of a soft bed. “Goodnight George.” The blonde sounded off, his voice laced with the same drowsiness that had filled the brown haired boy.

“Goodnight Dream.” George muttered, not even sure if he could have been heard by that point. All George knew was that he was ready to wake up from this bizarre dream, and reappear back inside his own bedroom.

But unfortunately, the universe had other plans. Much more deadly, tasking plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Consider following my tumblr: https://fandomtrash93.tumblr.com  
> Once again, please don't send hate/harass the content creators in this story, this is only for entertainment purposes :))  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and leave Comments, I love reading them!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. An Ode to Bread and Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew making and eating bread was such an ordeal? And who knew it could lead to a very crucial talking point about humor and coping mechanisms? Some mobs give the two men a hard time, and we dwell deeper into both the darkness of caves, and the mindset of the players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the third chapter has arrived! I'm so sorry for the delay, I had a hard time pinpointing where I wanted this story to go, and summer vacation laziness tried to overcome my work ethic. This chapter is a bit angsty-er and more anxiety-filled than the last ones have been, so please be warned! Once again, please don't harass/target Dream and George, I really love and respect their content; and this story is merely for entertainment purposes only. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dream awoke feeling well rested.

That was strange, to say the least, that had barely ever happened before. It felt like he had closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, only to open his eyes to daylight, and involuntarily get out of bed. 

He looked beside him, to see George standing completely alert, as though he hadn’t laid down at all. The British man shot his friend a strange look, as though neither of them realized what exactly happened. 

“So, I guess we have Minecraft sleeping mechanics in place for us?” George asked aloud, extending his arms in a small stretch. 

Dream nodded slightly, as he tried to lay down in bed again (with no success). “Well, you can only sleep at night.” 

George grunted, as if he wasn’t expecting anymore of an explanation. It would be hard to deliver one after all, this situation was new to both of them. “God, I’m starving, what are we supposed to eat?”

“I don't know.” Dream shrugged, as the two of them headed out the door to wander around the village. “I guess we could kill some of those pigs that are fenced in over there.” He proposed, guestring his head to a wooden pen with two pigs inside. 

George visibly shuddered, his eyes going wide. “I don't think I would be able to kill them, morally, at least.” They continued walking, as Dream let out an agreeing sigh. He wasn't sure if he could stomach the possibility of slaughtering an animal for food.

Dream had no qualms with eating meat in real life, but he had never had to kill the animal himself. (Sure, the pig wasn't technically alive, only a figment of ones and zeroes, but at that moment, it didn't matter too much to him). 

“Let’s grab some wheat then. Then we should start thinking about our next step.” The blonde finished, walking around the village path aimlessly. 

George raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Next step?” 

“For getting out of here, obviously.” Dream smiled, turning his head toward his friend gently. The Brit’s warm and round features popped nicely against the blocky background, the sun light up his friend's face. 

“You really think we can?” George asked, not having noticed his partner staring at him. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, as though he was uncertain in their abilities. 

“Of course!” Dream insisted, balling his hands enthusiastically. “I’m sure all we have to do is beat the Ender Dragon, and that’s it!”

George rolled his eyes at his friend’s comment. “Oh, is that all?” He continued forward, spotting some hay bale blocks in the distance. “I don't know if you’ve realized this, but we can DIE, like for real, die. We don't even know if we can respawn, or what would happen if we ran out of hearts.”

Dream gave the brunette a mischievous grin, rubbing his hands together like an evil supervillain. “Let's find out. Help me attack this Iron Golem, and we’ll see what happens.”

“Dream, no!” George ordered, literally pulling his friend away from the large, dangerous protector of the village. “You can't just go around attacking things because you’re curious.” 

“Why not though?” Dream questioned sincerely, still trying to pull away from George’s tight grasp on his hoodie sleeve.

George grabbed the blonde’s face urgently, forcing Dream to look his partner in the eye. A twinge of sincerity and fear was visible in George’s brown eyes. “Dream, I'm serious. For now, let's focus on gathering a bunch of food, and see if there are any nearby caves where we can look for iron and lava.”

Normally, Dream would push more, and continue arguing with him, but he was afraid that if he continued, George would burst into tears.

“Fine, you’re no fun.” Dream surrendered poutily, kicking at the grass below his own feet. He turned his attention away from the large mob, and back to the hay blocks within his render distance.

“You’ll thank me when we get out of this alive.” George insisted, rolling his eyes as he overtook Dream’s current clow-moving pace towards the bales of hay. 

Dream took notice of George’s words; _when_ , not if. It was nice to have optimistic outlooks on their current situation to combat Dream’s internal struggles, to say the least.

\---

The two of them quickly gathered as much hay as they could that was found stacked up against a villager’s home. The blocks felt coarse and pointy against Dream’s hand, but he continued taking from the stack until there was nothing left. 

“I got enough to make like, thirty bread.” George noted aloud, and Dream nodded in agreement. He himself had gotten eight blocks of hay, which should give him around 24 pieces of bread. “We gotta get to a crafting table so we can actually eat this.” George finished, already making his way to an unoccupied crafting table in a nearby house.

“I wonder what would happen if I ate this as it is. Dare me to try?” Dream joked, holding the wheat in his hand, grinning mischievously at his friend. 

George rolled his eyes, clearly calling the blonde man’s bluff. “You’re a hazard to society, and have no regard for your own safety.”

“Is that a yes then?” Dream snickered. George made the smart decision and ignored him, making a beeline to the crafting table before anything got out of hand. 

Much to Dream’s dismay, he couldn't eat the hay block even if he tried (and he did, indeed, try). He brought the block up to his mouth, but, as if there was an invisible wall, his hand stopped short just inches away from his mouth. It was annoying, to say the least, but maybe there would be a situation in which that feature could come in handy. Dream filed that note away for later, just in case.

“Hey Dream, don’t you need to make some bread?” George asked, suddenly reappearing by his side, with a warm loaf of bread pressed up against the british boy’s lips. 

Shit, he had completely forgotten the first mission of the day, food. Dream had to stop himself from spacing out, otherwise they would never get out of here. He stood over the crafting table, and spread out the wheat across the three empty spaces. The wheat successfully combined into multiple loaves of bread, somehow already warm, like it had just been baked.

“YES! Let's get this bread!” Dream cheered, quickly stuffing his face with as much bread as his stomach could handle. 

George gaped, open mouth at the man in front of him. “Dream, slow down, you’re gonna get sick!” 

Dream, ignoring his friend’s warning, ate a final piece of bread. “I don't think that's even possible here, but thanks for worrying about me.” And just like he said, his stomach felt very full, and he felt as though he could run through five different biomes.

“We have to ration, idiot.” George muttered, dragging his friend away from the crafting table. “We don't know the next time we’ll be able to eat, and we need to be able to sprint away at a moment's notice.”

“Yeah, okay mom.” Dream scoffed, unable to stifle his sour disposition and slightly harsh tone. He wasn't entirely sure where it came from, but it did surprise him. 

It seemed to take George off guard too, as he raised an eyebrow at his friend’s voice. “I don't understand why you aren't taking this seriously. Do you understand what’s happening here? We could literally _die_ here!” 

The mood shifted drastically at that, as Dream turned towards George, a cold expression decorating his face. “I'm just trying to lighten the mood, George. I didn't know that was a crime, or anything.” 

George brought his hands under his chin, and sighed deeply, trying to keep his composure. “Listen, I get it, but we need to be on the same page here. This isn't one of our Youtube videos, this is _REAL LIFE_.” 

“You don't think I know that? You don't think I’m sc…” Dream pushed his lips together, letting his voice trail off.

This was not the time to fight or disagree, George realized. They could save this discussion for another day, or maybe never. But for now, as far as the brunette could see, the two of them had to stick together. 

“I think we should start mining, gathering up materials so we can start protecting ourselves.” George vocalized, trying his best to change the subject. Dream looked away, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. 

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” Dream agreed, getting up from his current position. “I'll see if I can make some torches, and we can get started.” He headed back towards the house, and didn't look back. 

\---

George had screwed up.

He truly became aware of that when they entered and traveled through a large cave system. He held out the torch in front of him to light the way, with Dream leading the way in silence. The two of them had barely spoken a word to each other since their argument (if you could even call it that), and the tension was deafening.

George was so lost in thought, in fact, that he barely noticed that the blonde man had stopped in front of him. He rammed head-first into Dream’s back. He hissed in pain, and went to grab his bruised nose as a reflex, when Dream held out his arm, a signal to stop moving.

George leaned over his friend’s shoulder to see what had caused the sudden stop, when his eyes widened. There was a hoard of zombies wandering aimlessly in the further darkness of the cave. Normally, the two of them would not hesitate to take on these mobs; but with only stone tools, they were much more cautious.

Dream still hadn't moved, as though he were paralyzed in fear. George didn't blame him, the zombies were _terrifying_. They could smell the scent of decaying flesh from blocks away, though thankfully, they hadn’t seemed to have been spotted.

“Dream,” George whispered, crossing his fingers in the hope that his voice wouldn't travel too far. “We need to keep moving, we can't stay here.” 

Dream gulped slowly, using his hand to try and locate where George was, without moving his head or eyes. George picked up on that, and grabbed Dream’s hand in solidarity. The blonde was shaking in fear, his eyes still not leaving the mobs ahead of him. 

“Let's get away from here. Come on, we can follow this tunnel.” George reassured quietly, slowly leading his friend away from the danger. Dream followed stiffly, his eyes still glued ahead of him, as if the moment he turned away, they would be attacked.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they moved far enough away from the zombies, where their bone-shaking growls couldn't reach the men’s ears. 

George’s hand was still enclasped with Dreams’ and it didn't seem like he wanted to let go anytime soon. The blonde’s heart was racing, his pulse reaching extreme heights, but his face remained emotionless.

The British boy managed to place enough torches on the cave walls where no monsters would be able to spawn (how he did that with one hand, he didn't know). They were still in a tunnel, but with a slightly widened and open area that branched off further into the dark.

“Hey Dream, you can let go of my hand now, if you want.” George said, hyper-aware of his voice bouncing off the stone walls. 

Dream blinked, and turned towards George in surprise, as though he hadn't even noticed his friend had been by his side the entire time. He relaxed his grip on the british boy’s hand, and pulled away.

“Hah, hopefully holding my hand made you less afraid.” Dream smirked weakly, and though he himself didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

George was about to retort, when something dawned upon him. Dream was breaking, with any aggressive tone or word sure to cause a disaster. George sighed to himself, and decided to take one for the team.

“Yeah, it did help, thanks Dream.” George smiled gently, looking up to his friend. What was a bit of humiliation in comparison to making your partner feel better, after all?

The American blinked again, as though he wasn't expecting that. He quickly masked his surprise, and gave his best heroic smile. “Anything for you, Georgie.”

“I think we should start heading deeper into the cave.” George directed, pointing to the sloping tunnel ahead of him. “We’re not that close to y 12 yet, so that should be our end goal.”

Dream grinned in agreement, once again taking charge of the situation “You’re right, with diamond armor and tools, we’ll be pretty much unstoppable.”

The tension between them had completely disappeared by now, which George was thankful for. He wasn't sure how much longer he would have been able to handle his friend’s silent treatment. 

George hummed a small tune, as they ventured down the tunnel, sure to place torches at every dark interval. If Dream was still shaken up from the zombies from earlier, he didn't let it show.

“Look, I think that’s iron over there!” Dream exclaimed excitedly, his voice bouncing off the diorite walls. He headed towards the corner of the wall, and crouched down to the floor to inspect the block further. 

George approached tentatively, watching his surroundings in order to avoid being surprised by more hostile mobs. 

“Give me that torch, I need to place it so I can see the block better.” Dream stole a torch from George’s hand, and placed it on the block next to him.

Too late did George notice what was wrong. Too late did he see the gravel falling above them, and too late did his warning leave his mouth. 

_“Dream don't-”_

The collapsing of the tunnel cut off his sentence, as numerous, heavy layers of gravel fell upon the two players, splitting them up and leaving them abandoned in the ever growing darkness of the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to leave you guys with wanting more! I should be updating this story more often, so hopefully the hiatus is over and done with! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Consider following my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nyx93  
> Once again, please don't send hate/harass the content creators in this story, this is only for entertainment purposes :))  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and leave Comments, I love reading them!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Consider following my tumblr: https://fandomtrash93.tumblr.com  
> Once again, please don't send hate/harass the content creators in this story, this is only for entertainment purposes :))  
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and leave Comments, I love reading them!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
